


You Will Be My Undoing

by Daenerys1417



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Desire, F/M, Fluff, Longing, Lord's kiss, Love is the death of duty, Pillow Talk, Post Season 7, Queen's Kiss too, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417/pseuds/Daenerys1417
Summary: Jon introduces Dany to the Lord’s Kiss, and Dany returns the favor as they reflect on their new burgeoning relationship while sailing for White Harbor.





	You Will Be My Undoing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atetheredmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atetheredmind/gifts).



> Written for the 2018 Jonerys Secret Santa Exchange
> 
> Much love and appreciation to justwanderingneverlost for being an awesome beta and the lovely mood board.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/32582544708/in/dateposted-public/)

It took Jon several moments to realize where he was as he roused from the haziness of sleep.  He stretched his cramped muscles and yawned, squinting against the sunlight streaming through the cabin windows.  The cool morning air sent a shiver across his skin and he burrowed even deeper into the pelts covering the bed in an attempt to ward off the chill.  He was immediately met with the warmth of a woman’s body nestled against his own, all soft curves and silken skin, tendrils of silver-gold tickling his neck and face, and that’s when he remembered:

 

_After hours of pacing the ship’s upper deck, trying and failing to control the emotions threatening to consume him, he’d finally given in, choosing to follow his heart rather than an honorable sense of duty.  He’d found himself at her cabin door, his heart beating out of his chest, hesitating, imagining a million ways it could all go wrong. Had he misread her? Was he truly nothing more than a Northern Fool? He had to know.  They were sailing towards the end of the world and if there was even the slightest chance that she desired him too…_

 

_With a desperate courage he didn’t know he possessed, he’d knocked on her door, fighting the urge to turn tail and run back to his cabin. They’d stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like an eternity, transfixed by something they couldn’t explain yet felt the force of entirely.  No woman had ever looked at him that way before, with such open affection, such unbridled adoration. And he adored her, too. He loved her. Gods help him; he was so completely in love with this beautiful woman standing before him._

 

_He’d pulled her into his arms, her lips parting eagerly against his own as she met his kisses with the fire of raw, untamed passion.  Slowly, they’d removed each other’s clothes as weeks of pent-up longing was poured into every kiss, tender caress, and whispered sigh.  And then he’d been inside of her, thrusting with long, deep strokes, as wave after wave of pleasure rose within him, surging and insistent as the tides upon which they sailed.  He hadn’t known it could be like this, so wonderful, so intimate and powerful. He wasn’t merely making love to her, he was possessing her. Claiming, and being claimed in return as they explored each other’s bodies for hours on end before eventually collapsing in a heap of tangled limbs and finally falling asleep._

 

And now as he watched the beautiful woman beside him, her chest rising and falling peacefully, thick, sooty lashes fluttering in dreamy sleep, he had the sudden urge to kiss her.  He bent down, spreading feathery touches across her nose, cheeks, chin, and finally her plump lips, sucking the sweetness of them into his mouth. She stirred beneath his onslaught, a gentle sigh escaping her as her eyes blinked open, two sparkling, amethyst jewels holding him captive.  He was at a loss for words, enthralled with her beauty as he stared at her dumbfounded, wondering not for the first time if this was all just a perfect dream that he was destined to wake up from at any moment.

 

“Good morning,” she finally said, her cheeks flushed and hair tousled from sleep.

 

“Good morning, your Grace,” he replied in his thick Northern accent.

 

“Is it ‘your Grace’ now?” she asked, a slight smirk teasing her lips.  “Not Dany?”

 

He was intrigued now, his gray eyes twinkling with amusement.  “I thought you didn’t like that name?”

 

“I much prefer it when _you say_ it,” she said softly.  “When we’re alone, you can call me Dany, and I’ll call you Jon… if that’s all right with you?”

 

“Aye, it’s all right with me,” he murmured, reaching out to brush a stray lock of hair away from her face.

 

Heavy footsteps suddenly sounded overhead as the crew went about their morning duties, a stark reminder that they weren’t alone on this ship and it was only a matter of time before someone came looking for them.  “If you would like me to go…” he began, hesitating.

 

“I want you to stay.”  Her lavender eyes implored him.  “I’m not ashamed of you. I don’t care who knows about us.”

 

He breathed a sigh of relief, her words warming his heart.  “Nor am I ashamed of you…but our advisors are another matter entirely, not to mention what the northern lords would say.”

 

“Oh?  And what would they say?” she asked playfully, pressing her body against his so that her breasts were flattened against his chest and her abdomen cradled his cock.

 

He groaned, rocking his hips into her.  “They would say that you seduced their king into bending the knee and giving away his kingdom,” he said, his voice rough with lust.

 

She laughed, and he drank in the sound, his heart melting to hear her sound so happy.  “I believe it was _you_ who seduced _me_ ,” she replied, her lavender eyes twinkling at him.

 

“Perhaps we seduced each other,” he chuckled, brushing his lips against hers as he cupped her breast in the palm of his hand, squeezing it softly.  She gasped as his thumb grazed the nipple, bringing it to a sensitive peak as he took her in another soul-searing kiss.

 

Her taste was intoxicating, like warm honey on his lips, and he was instantly aroused, the memory of being lost in the curves of her soft supple body filling his mind.  He gently rolled her onto her back, trailing hot kisses down her throat as he felt her pulse beating rapidly against his lips, urging him on. He answered its call, scraping his teeth along her collarbone, nipping the delicate skin before soothing the gentle bites with long laps of his tongue.  She arched her back and shivered against him, a low moan escaping her lips that drove him mad with longing, his body hardened steel. He wanted to take her fast, to feel every inch of her all at once. But first he needed to hear her sweet voice cry his name as he watched her come undone with pleasure.

 

Dropping his head, he claimed a pouting nipple into his mouth, suckling deep and hard, as his other hand fondled its twin, rolling the tender flesh between his fingers until it swelled into a rock hard bud. He took his time, tasting and nibbling, rasping his tongue against her burning softness as he felt her writhe beneath him, her hips moving against him restlessly, pleading, begging for his touch. _Soon, my beautiful Queen.  Soon._

 

With a growl, he released her nipple, his mouth searing its way over her skin as he feathered her stomach with light kisses before hovering over the patch of damp silver curls between her thighs.  He looked up to gauge her reaction and saw that she had propped herself up on her elbows to watch him, a curious gleam in her lilac eyes.

 

“Jon, what are you…”

 

The words died in her throat at the first caress of his tongue across her glistening folds.  Her breath was a muffled, ragged pant when he found her nub, circling his tongue around the delicate pearl before sucking hard with deep draws of his mouth.  She sobbed low in her throat, the erotic sound making him so hard he could barely see straight, as her hips arched up in rhythm with the torturous flicking of his tongue.  He grasped them with both hands, holding her steady, as she grew impossibly wetter, her juices soaking his beard and chin. He lapped it up eagerly, savoring the taste as her tiny body quivered against him.  

 

“Kessa, kessa, ñuha merbugon zokla,” she murmured in a foreign tongue, knotting her fingers in his hair as she tugged at his thick, raven curls.  He didn’t understand a word of it, but the meaning was clear enough as a harsh whimper tore from her throat. She was close; he could feel her teetering on the brink of release.  Gently, almost reverently, he pressed a kiss to her clit, swirling his tongue over the sensitive flesh as she mewled in response, gritting her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut. Seconds later, he felt the violent convulsion of her orgasm rip through her as she screamed out his name.  He flicked his tongue wildly, prolonging her pleasure until she sank limply into the mattress with a breathless moan.

 

He crawled up her body, kissing her with lips that still held the taste of her own climax as she grinned against him, a sated expression on her lovely face.

 

“Did you like that?” he asked, his voice soft.

 

She blushed, her cheeks turning a pretty shade of pink. “I did.  No one has ever done that to me before.”

 

He arched his brows in genuine surprise, aware that she’d been married before.  “Truly?”

 

“Yes,” she said, her smile fading a bit.  “My former husband used to request it of me, but would never reciprocate.”  

 

Jon frowned as a surge of anger swept through him. He was beginning to suspect that the abuse Daenerys had suffered had come at the hand of her own husband, someone who should have loved and protected her.

 

“That was long ago…another story for another time…” she trailed off, a faraway look on her face that spoke of pain and sorrow.

 

“I want to know everything about you,” he said, dipping his head to press a soft kiss to her temple.

 

Unshed tears danced in her lavender eyes as she smiled and touched his cheek.  “Are you certain?”

 

“Yes,” he murmured.  “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.”

 

She hesitated.  “People change when they find out who I am, Jon…the things I’ve done,” she said, making it sound like a warning.

 

“I’m in love with you,” he said, speaking from his heart.  “You must know that by now, Dany. I see you…all of you…your beauty, your strength, your good heart, your pain…what I feel for you will never change.”

 

She sighed heavily, the tears falling freely down her face now.  “I love you too.”

 

He kissed her tears away, his kisses burning a trail down her cheek until he found her mouth again, the sweet texture of her lips like velvet.  His hardness was evident as he felt his passion building. He wanted to drown in her, to make love until neither of them knew where one body stopped and the next began.  But his beautiful queen had other ideas as she gently pushed him onto his back and moved to straddle him.

 

“I want to please you too, Jon,” she cooed, stroking his length with eager hands.  “Would that be all right with you?”

 

He gulped nervously, never having felt the sensation of a woman’s mouth around his cock before.  “Aye…that would be all right.”

 

With a smile, she lowered her head against his chest, kissing it softly as her fingers traced over his scars.  When she reached the one over his heart she paused to look at him, sadness and a flash of anger swirling in her eyes.  

 

“How?” she asked in a breathless whisper.  

 

“Another story for another time,” he said, a wry grin on his face as he echoed her words.  “I’m here with you now, love, that’s all that matters.”

 

She nodded in agreement before returning to her task, her kisses trailing hot fire across his chest, down his quivering belly, and lower still to the coarse, black hair of his arousal. And then her mouth was on him, licking and sucking hungrily as she took him to new heights of pleasure.  He fisted his hands in her hair, soft, primal grunts falling from his lips as her tongue danced up and down his shaft.

 

“Gods, Dany,” he hissed, his hips taking on a mind of their own as he thrust into her mouth, his tip hitting the back of her throat.  His heart was pounding as every muscle in his body tightened for his impending release. He didn’t know how much longer he could last.

 

She stared up at him, her dark violet eyes holding him captive as her head bobbed faster and faster on his cock.  He gently tried to nudge her away, not wanting to spill his seed in her mouth, but she wouldn’t budge and seemingly clamped down even harder.

 

“Dany…if you don’t stop…I’m going to…”

 

But there was no help for it as a low, feral growl erupted from deep inside his chest.  His body shuddered violently, waves of pleasure crashing through him, and he looked on in wonder as she swallowed every last drop.

 

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to…” he began only for her to place a finger to his lips, as she crawled back up his body.

 

“I wanted you to,” she said, her voice a seductive purr, low and inviting.  

 

He flipped her over at once, groaning as her breasts swayed enticingly beneath him.  

 

“Was that your first time being taken in that manner?” she asked.

 

“It was,” he answered shyly, dipping down to capture her mouth with his.  

 

“I’m surprised,” she said, a teasing smile on her face.  “A pretty lad such as yourself? Surely the northern women must throw themselves all over you!”

 

He laughed heartily. “Pretty…that’s what the Free Folk north of the Wall used to call me.”

 

“They spoke the truth,” she said softly, a thoughtful expression on her lovely face.  “You’re the prettiest man I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

 

“And you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on,” he said, brushing his lips against her heated skin.  “I will never forget the moment I first walked into your throne room, all those weeks ago on Dragonstone. I’d heard about the beauty of Targaryens, but I wasn’t prepared for how stunning you would be.  But even that pales in comparison to the beauty of your gentle heart.”

 

“Oh, Jon,” she said, her voice trembling with emotion.  Their lips met at once, lost in a swirling whirlpool of sensation as they melted into each other, their kisses soft and tender at first but eventually becoming needy and desperate.  

 

His cock throbbed, hardening all over again as it pressed against her belly, slick from her earlier ministrations.  He needed to be inside of her, to feel the glide of her wet heat as he thrust deep, claiming her as his own. Her desire was just as strong as she wrapped her legs around his hips, holding him in a vice grip as her nails raked across his back.  

 

“Please,” she whispered desperately, her hand, trailing down to stroke his length.  

 

“Dany,” he groaned as he plunged into her, sinking into her soft flesh inch by tortuous inch until he was buried to the hilt.  

 

They made love late into the morning, touching and exploring as they became more familiar with each other’s bodies, their hunger for one another seemingly insatiable.  Afterwards, they lay entwined in each other’s arms, basking quietly in their newfound love for one another as they savored each and every precious moment.

 

“I wish it could stay like this forever,” she whispered, gazing into his eyes.  “I wish we never had to leave this cabin.”

 

“As do I, my love,” he said, placing gentle kisses on her forehead and cheeks before finding her soft lips.  A small part of him knew that they were being foolish, that there was no time for love and romance when they could very well be sailing towards their deaths.  Love was the bane of honor, the death of duty, a fruitless distraction in these trying times of war. His people were depending on him, he needed to be strong.  

 

But as his beautiful queen writhed beneath him, a sweet gasp escaping her parted lips, he knew that he was powerless to fight it.  He had lost the battle the moment he stepped into her throne room if he was truly being honest with himself. For once in his life, he was going to be selfish, he was going to choose love, happiness.  He was only human after all.

 

“You will be my undoing,” he murmured against her ear, drowning in the essence of her womanly scent.

 

“And you mine,” she replied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Valyrian Translation:**
> 
>  
> 
> Kessa, kessa, ñuha merbugon zokla  ---- Yes, Yes, my hungry wolf


End file.
